1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disassembling tool, more particularly to a disassembling tool and method for disassembling a circuit board from a housing, and an assembly of a circuit board, a housing and the disassembling tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an electronic component module 1 for use in a car stereo satellite receiver. The electronic component module 1 includes a housing 11 and a cover 12 that can be coupled to each other, and a circuit board 13 mounted within the housing 11. The housing 11 is a metal plate bent into a bottom wall 110 and a peripheral wall 111 extending upwardly from a peripheral edge of the bottom wall 110. The peripheral wall 111 has two confronting inner wall surfaces 112 that are respectively provided with stop protrusions 113. The housing 11 permits the circuit board 13 to be accommodated therein, and provides a heat-dissipating effect and an electromagnetic interference shielding effect.
When the circuit board 13 is assembled in the housing 11, opposite board edges of the circuit board 13 are partly blocked by the stop protrusions 113 above. Furthermore, in order for the circuit board 13 to be firmly accommodated in the housing 11, spot welding is conducted at junctions between the stop protrusions 113 and the circuit board 13.
Although spot welding permits firmer positioning of the circuit board 13 in the housing 11, if the assembled circuit board 13 is incorrect or if replacement of the circuit board 13 is desirable, removal of the circuit board 13 from the housing 11 is difficult to conduct since there is a lack of a spot where a removing force can be properly applied. Furthermore, since the housing 11 is generally formed from a metal plate, the thickness of the housing 11 is generally less than 1˜2 mm. Therefore, the circuit board 13 is liable to be damaged due to application of an excessive force thereto during removal of the circuit board 13. In a worse scenario, the housing 11 may be deformed to an extent that renders the same unusable after removal of the circuit board 13.